Candy
by Nemarra
Summary: Tart comes across candy. Though, we know it's not. Read to find out! Rated because you need to be mature to understand the joke. Stupidity ensured.


_I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew... Hell, I'm not even Japanese._

_This is my get away from Everything. It's definatly not one of my best works. I'm bored, and hyper. So be warned, this has no point what so ever! lol. Btw, that's not candy. -Smiles evilly at the cyniclons-_

_-Cyniclons back away very afraid of Nemarra-_

_Nemarra: Enjoy!_

**Candy**

"Hey guys, look what I found!" called Tart. He, Pie, and Kishu were enjoying the spring weather on the porch of some abandoned house. "What is it now squirt?" called Kishu. Tart was annoyed by Kishu's comment, but continued. "Some kid had taken these strange candies from his dad," he began. "The kid's mother took the candies away, and said these candies were for adults only. So I stole them so we could try them."

"Really?" asked Kishu. "Then give some here."

"None for you," called Tart as he kept the bottle close to him.

"Give," called Kishu. He got to his feet so he towered over Tart. "No," answered Tart. He opened the bottle and handed one to Pie. "If you want more, I'll give you the other half of the bottle," said Tart happily. "There's plenty since Kishu isn't getting any." Tart looked over his shoulder at the now fuming Kishu. "That's it!" called Kishu as he tackled Tart. "Give 'em here!"

"No!" yelled Tart in Kishu's face. Kishu had Tarbt pinned, but Tart still kept the bottle out of Kishu's reach. Then Tart spit in to Kishu's eye. "Brat!" yelled Kishu.

The cyniclons didn't notice an old woman pass by. She looked at them for a moment. "Give," yelled Kishu. Tart still resisted. _Oh my, _she thought as she hurried her pace past them. _How much fonder young men are of each other these days. They should at least go to their room away from that other guy. Unless he's part of it too…… I hope they realize how much more wonderful it is to have a relationship of the opposite gender rather than the same._ With that the old woman continued on; the cyniclons never knowing.

After a ten minute struggle, Kishu finally got the bottle from Tart. He poured a bunch of the candies in his hand. Then he gave the bottle back to Tart. Tart pouted as he snatched the bottle from Kishu. Kishu chugged down the candies in his hand. A strange look came over his face. "Those taste funny," he said. Pie ate his one candy Tart had given him. "He is right," concluded Pie. Tart frowned. He ate one of the candies. "I like them," he said. Then he finished off the bottle.

One hour later…..

"What where those candies," cried Kishu. He was doubled over in pain. Kishu's whole lower body was flopping about. He, Pie, and Tart had been fighting for the use of the bathroom. Problem was, in the end, they all had dirty pants. "I don't know," answered Tart in tears. _rip _"Pie, that reeks," called Kishu. He was trying to wave the smell from his nose. Tart was chocking in the air. _RIP_ "Oh, you're really one to talk," commented Pie.

"Tart you little retard," cried Kishu. "If this ever" _rip _"Oh the pain."

"Oh the smell!" complained Tart. He now curled himself into a ball. This way he was capable of covering his nose, and not feel so much pain. RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP "Tart…" chocked Pie and Kishu.

A week later…

"It's been so peaceful lately," commented Lettuce. "I wonder what the cyniclons are planning."

"I don't know," answered Mint. Mint took another sip of her tea. "But let's hope they stay away," she finished.

At the abandoned house (same day)…

The cyniclons were lying out on the floor. Lucky Pie had finished two hours after it started. However, the smell had knocked him out. When ever he woke up; the smell would hit his nose, and he was out again. Kishu had stopped yesterday, but was in the same situation as Pie. Finally, Tart had stopped. The poor cyniclons were taking this moment to be grateful for the end. They knew they had to change and take a bath. They weren't sure if the smell would ever leave the walls of this house. Oh well, no one lived here. Finally, the silence was broken by Pie speaking. "Tart," he called out of breath.

"Yes," answered Tart in the same condition as Pie.

"Never bring home Earth candies again," Pie ordered.

"Never!" answered Tart. Kishu sat up. "We better go," he said. "Deep blue is probably wondering where we are." Still tired, and fuzzy minded, the cyniclons left.

"And here is our last house for sale," called the sales agent. She led her clients into the lovely house.

_Sorry it ended in a cliffy. But you can use your own imaginations for what they find. lol. I loved making this! Oh the insaintity of my sister and I... Mahahahahaha! I can defiantly say I'm no longer bored. For those who didn't get it, Tart had brought home laxatives. LOL! I hope you all enjoyed. Review if you want, I don't care._

_Ja ne (goodbye)_


End file.
